Cálido Invierno
by Soldier Moon
Summary: Este fic cuenta los sucesos de K' y compañía después de un tiempo de haber participado en KOF XIV teniendo relación con otro fic llamado " ¿Que es de las estrellas sin una luna?Los sucesos que ocurren al mismo tiempo que avanza la historia anterior, pero en este caso, se cuenta la vida de K' Dash y sus compañeros
1. Travesuras

Los personajes a continuación y demás no nos pertenecen, son Propiedad de SNK.

**Aclaraciones: La siguiente historia cuenta los sucesos del K' Team y compañia despues del torneo de KOF XIV, también esta historia cuenta lo que no se contó en otro fic llamado ¿Que es de las estrellas sin una luna? debido a que ese se enfoca un poco más en Iori Yagami.**

**Capítulo I**

**"Travesuras"**

Era una mañana tranquila para los integrantes del K' team después del torneo de KOF XIV, los Ikari los habían llevado a una ciudad japonesa donde los instalaron en una cómoda casa como agradecimiento por su trabajo en cada torneo, también se les había echo una gran oferta, el trabajar con ellos oficialmente pero fue rechazada por cierto moreno que no tenía el más mínimo interés de participar en el ejército.

K' se había levantado un poco tarde, lo cual no era extraño para nadie ya que el chico carecía de responsabilidades, tomo un baño rápido y bajo a la cocina esperando encontrar el desayuno preparado.

\- Buen día bello durmiente- se burló cierto cyborg al ver a su compañero recién levantado

-Callate - le repondio mientras se servía una taza de café

\- Al parecer alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy, a proposito, Whip Llamó

\- ¿Que quería?

\- Aún insisten en que trabajemos formalmente con ellos, ¿Tu que dices?

-Ya le dije que no me interesa jugar a los soldaditos

\- Oye tranquilo, no necesitas expresarte asi, recuerda que tú hermana es uno de ellos

K' alargó un suspiro, Máxima tenía razón, pero no pensaba decirselo, hací que solamente lo ignoro sentándose en la mesa en silencio hasta que cierta persona apareció alegremente entrando al comedor.

-Bueno días

\- Buen día pequeña- le repondio Máxima mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla

-Acabo de hablar con Diana

\- ¿ Asi? Y de que

-Ella dijo que Kula debía de quedarse con ustedes hasta que se trasladen a la nueva base que habrá en Japón

\- Eso me parece perfecto, ¿Que opinas K'?

Al principio a K' le pareció desesperante, se sabía que el chico no tenía mucha paciencia y mucho menos para cuidar de alguien tan infantil, pues conociendo a Máxima es lo que le pediría hacer.

Todos tomaban tranquilamente su desayuno hasta que Máxima se levantó viendo que ya era un poco tarde

-Bien muchachos los dejaré un momento, tengo cosas que hacer

\- ¿Kula quiere saber a dónde irás? - pregunto inocentemente la chica mostrando un gran interés

\- Iré a ayudar en la nueva base que mencionaste pequeña

-Pense que no trabajarías para ellos - intervino K' mirando seriamente al Cyborg

-Lo se, pero me pagarán y necesitamos dinero, así que mientras no estoy cuida de Kula

Terminó por decir, se despidió nuevamente y salió de la casa dejando solos a los dos chicos, al principio el silencio era incómodo para ambos hasta que K' se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras subía pudo notar que alguien lo seguía y eso realmente lo estaba molestando

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto deteniéndose sin voltear a verla

-Bueno... Kula quiere saber si pueden hacer algo para divertirse

\- No lo se, has turismo, estas en otro país

\- Es cierto, ¿Vendrias conmigo?

-Niña estoy cansado y no pienso salir

-Pero

-Has algo más sencillo, mejor empieza a desempacar

Kula se resigno a seguir insistiendo, sabía que sus esfuerzos serían en vano hací que solamente bajo las escaleras y volvió a entrar a la cocina. Por otro lado el peliblanco volteo a mirarla mientras bajaba ¿Por qué se sentía mal? siempre la había tratado de esa manera, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y subió a su habitación, como no encontraba nada que hacer se quedó dormido

Por la tarde K' comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre así que salió de su habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras y comenzó a ver más muebles que antes y algunas decoraciones, realmente no pensaba que Kula se tomará encerio lo de desempacar, fue nuevamente en la cocina donde encontró a la chiquilla acomodando algunos trastos en la alacena hasta que sintió una presencia, entonces volteo a ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Encerio hiciste todo esto tu sola?- pregunto el moreno mientras se dirigía a la nevera

-Si -respondio ella muy orgullosa de su trabajo

-Maldicion

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta como Kula ordenó todo?

-No, es que no hay nada para comer- le aclaro cerrando la puerta un poco molesto

-Bueno, en la mañana Máxima salió a comprar cosas para preparar el desayuno - recordó ella

-¿Y se puede saber de donde el idiota tomo dinero?

-De su habitación, debajo de su cama Kula vio una pequeña caja

En ese momento agradecio la inocencia de esa niña y sin dudarlo dos veces subió a la habitación de Máxima buscando la caja donde guardaba el dinero

-No deberías buscar sin permiso, eso es robar - le aclaro la menor viendo al moreno un poco nerviosa

-¿Acaso tu no tienes hambre? - le pregunto mientras sacaba cierta cajita y comenzaba a abrirla

\- Pues si pero...

-Entonces no es robar, el idiota nos dejó sin comida, solamente tomaremos el dinero para sobrevivir - le dijo saliendo de la habitación del Cyborg siendo seguido una Kula aún no muy convencida

K' tomo una chaqueta preparándose para salir cuando recordó que no conocía ninguna tienda, el no estaba en Estados Unidos sino en Japón, se lamentó por un momento su cambio de ubicación ya que supuestamente no habían registros de Nests en Japón, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una idea se le vino a la mente

-Oye Kula ¿ en que lugar Máxima compro comida?

-Kula lo acompañó a una tienda cerca de aquí, yo te llevaré

Al moreno no le dio tiempo de decirle que quería ir solo pues la chica estaba ya más afuera que el así que no le quedó de otra más que seguirla.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a un mini súper, entraron al lugar observando la variedad de productos, entonces K' intento tomar algunas cosas para calentar rápidamente en el microondas pero fue detenido.

-¿ Y ahora que?- la interrogó molesto

\- Diana dice que la comida rápida es mala

-Pero Diana no está aquí - le respondió más molesto que antes

-Pero yo si... Ya sé, Kula preparará la cena

-¿Tú?

-Si, será delicioso, confía en mí

Terminó por decir y compraron todo lo que la chica necesitaba para volver cuanto antes a casa, una vez de regreso Kula tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina mientras el moreno se sentaba a ver televisión.

Después de un rato la joven lo llamó para cenar, este se dirigió a la cocina donde observó su cena, al principio dudaba de su sabor, pero al probarla era todo lo contrario, no era muy dulce pero tampoco era tan salado así que pudo degustarlo sin problemas

-¿Te gusta?

-No esta mal

Ambos comieron en silencio, al terminar Kula levanto los platos para lavarlos mientras el moreno volvía a la sala.

-¿Esperaremos a Máxima? - cuestionó la peliazul al moreno sentándose a su lado

\- Es tarde, el ya debería estar aquí

-¿Kula puede quedarse?

-No me molestes

Le dijo mientras comenzaba a cambiar de canal, la joven al no recibir una respuesta clara decidió quedarse por cuenta propia.

Había pasado casi medía hora de estar esperándolo cuando de repente, el moreno comienza a sentirse cansado, sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer dormido,pero algo lo interrumpió, en su hombro había caído inconscientemente la cabeza de la chica completamente dormida ; al principio pensó en apartarla pero parecía que el tampoco duraría despierto mucho así que también se quedó dormido.

**Una hora más tarde ***

Máxima entraba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando al darse la vuelta se topa con algo que jamás pensó ver : K' y Kula se veían tan tiernos durmiendo, ella tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho y este había acomodado la suya sobre la de la chica, aunque no duraron mucho tiempo así, al parecer el ruido de la puerta logró despertar al moreno y vio a un hombre justo frente a él, aún un poco cansado, se froto los ojos y con cuidado apartó a la joven de su lado para ponerse de pie y reconocer la silueta.

-¿Donde estabas? - le pregunto el peliblanco molesto

-No te enojes compañero, las cosas se pusieron algo pesadas y tuve que quedarme un rato más, ¿acaso te preocupas por mí?- le dijo burlonamente

\- No seas imbécil, nos dejaste solos sin comida

-Es verdad, lo siento

-Tsk

-bueno, ya estoy aquí, por que no vas a dejar a Kula a su habitación

-¿Por que no lo haces tú?

-Voy a guardar algunas cosas que compre o acaso ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

El moreno no respondió solamente hizo una mueca y se dirigió al sofá para cargar el cuerpo de la chica y con cuidado subir por las escaleras, debía admitir que no era tan pesada como creía, entró y la recosto sobre su cama tapándola con una manta, cuando estaba apunto de salir volteo a verla nuevamente, una especie de sonrisa se le dibujo en rostro que inmediatamente fue borrada saliendo de ahí.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo II**

**"Sólo contigo, sólo conmigo"**

Máxima y Kula estaban en la cocina preparando nuevamente el desayuno mientras cierto peliblanco veía tras la ventana unos niños siendo acompañados alegremente de su madre, el moreno se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano le pasó por el rostro.

-K' el desayuno ya está listo - le dijo la joven de hielo

No hubo respuesta del muchacho, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba las cortinas e hiba a la cocina, tomo asiento y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Otra vez te hiras? - pregunto la chica viendo de el cyborg se apresuraba

-Asi es pequeña, pero no se preocupen, esta vez me aseguraré de dejarles algo de comida y D I N E R O - dijo mientras veía fijamente a K' - para que no tengan que sufrir durante mi ausencia

El hombre se despidió de ambos jóvenes y salió directo a la base militar, mientras tanto Kula levantado los platos vio como el moreno se hundía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, casi no había tocado su carne, algo que realmente la preocupó

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Kula esta un poco preocupada

-No es nada

-Pero tu estas...

-Metete en tus asuntos ¿Quieres?- le respondió con algo de indiferencia subiendo directamente a su cuarto, pero la curiosidad de Kula era demasiada, además odiaba ver a la gente triste y quería animarlo así que también subió y entre abrió ligeramente la puerta para encontrarse nuevamente con el moreno viendo hacia la ventana

-¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto viéndola seriamente

\- ¿Te sucede algo malo? - le pregunto acercándose a él

-Alguien como tú no lo entendería

-¿Entender que?

-No entiendes lo que es estar solo, no tener a nadie a tu lado, haber crecido solo, no tener una familia

-Si lo entiendo- le dijo mientras veía a la venta lo que el veia- por que soy como tú, un simple producto experimental al que le arrebataron todo, tal vez Kula no sea tan seria o tan madura pero tu no estas solo

-tu dices eso por que tienes a Diana que es como tu madre pero yo no tengo nada

-Si lo pones así entonces ¿ Qué hay de Sehira? ¿No es tu hermana?

-Si, pero...

-Y de Máxima, es sería como tú padre por que siempre se preocupa por ti y trata de ayudarnos

K' nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero ella tenía razón, aunque no viera a Máxima como su padre, era un gran amigo, Whip sin duda era su hermana y tenía que aceptar que se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Por que me ayudas?

-Diana dice que todos merecemos un guía cuando nos perdemos de nuestro camino

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dejando al moreno pensando.

Llegó rápidamente la tarde y k' pensó que tal vez tenía que agradecerle a Kula por su apoyo, pero era muy orgulloso para eso, de alguna manera tenía que darle las gracias.Mientras bajaba las escaleras trataba de pensar en cómo agradecerle hasta que la vio sentada en el ventanal observando a mucha gente hasta que ella lo escucho bajar

-K' mira hay un festival en el parque

\- ¿Y?

-¿Podemos ir por un rato?

-No

-Por favor

La chica trataba de convencerlo hasta que esté finalmente accedió pensando que hacía podía mostrarle su gratitud, así que la joven subió rápidamente a cambiarse antes de que el moreno cambiará de opinión.

-Ya estoy lista

-Ya era hora de que...

K' quedó perplejo tras verla, se veía muy linda, llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco con detalles celestes que llegaba a sus rodillas, llevaba su cabello suelto con sus trensitas a los lados como siempre con un pequeño broche que combinaba el el fresa rubio de su cabello.

-Vamos K', te prometo que nos divertiremos- le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Al llegar al festival, se podía ver la gran cantidad de gente que había, cosa que molesto al moreno, por su parte Kula parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Pasearon por todo el lugar, estuvieron en diversas atracciones, compraron varias cosas y bastantes golosinas. Al final de su recorrido un poco cansados tomaron asiento debajo de un árbol mientras el crepúsculo del atardecer pintaba el cielo de un color naranja rojizo.

K', nuevamente parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo a toda la gente reír y disfrutarlo todo, como si nada les importará.

-¿Por que no dejas de mirarlos...?

-¿Ah?

\- Ahora que lo noto ¿por que siempre miras a los niños pequeños?, Creí que no agradaban...

-No lo sé - respondió con indiferencia- tal vez por que tienen lo que yo no pude tener

\- ¿Una manzana acaramelada?

-No tonta, una infancia feliz, recuerdos, algo así.

\- Pero ellos no tienen lo mismo que tú - le dijo viéndo como este se no entendía a que se refería

-Estas ya muy alterada por tanta azúcar - le dijo mientras limpia su mejilla con su dedo puesto a que tenía un poco de chocolate

-¡Claro que no! - respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero cosa que hizo reír ligeramente al moreno -¿Por que casi no ríes?

-no es necesario-respondió dándose cuenta de su gesto cambiándolo nuevamente por uno frío, pero ella tenía razon, casi no reía o sonreía, tampoco mostraba interés en nada ni nadie, pero el personalmente quería cambiar un poco para "disfrutar" su vida como siempre le decían pero su orgullo era tan grande que no se lo permitía

-Eres un gruñón muy raro

-y tu una niña glotona

-No soy una niña, ya tengo 16 años

-pues te portas como alguien de 6

\- y tu como un anciano y sólo tienes 18

-al menos soy más maduro

K' disfrutaba ver las jestos que la joven de hielo ponía cuando perdía en una conversación, mientras ella trataba de responder buscando algún otro defecto en el moreno, este comenzó a reir moderadamente asiendo que está se sorprendiera y comenzará a reir con el también.

-Eres divertido K', gracias por traer a Kula al festival

-Prometeme algo

-¿Que cosa?

-No le digas a Máxima que me viste reír, mi vida se volvería una tortura si el se entera

-De acuerdo, pero tu prométeme algo

-¿Que quieres?

\- Que cada vez que estés conmigo serás como realmente eres.

-No

-Pero por que no...

-No con gente, sólo cuando estemos sólos

La pequeña sólo asintió con la cabeza, se le veía mucho más alegre que de costumbre;al final del día volvieron a casa marcando el inicio de una nueva amistad.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo III**

**"Adiós"**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la pequeña salida de los jóvenes, dos semanas desde que el moreno se mostraba más flexible con cierta pelinaranja, claro, solamente cuando Máxima salía de casa.

La relación que ambos tenían mejoró considerablemente, pasaron de ser solamente compañeros de casa a ser amigos.

Máxima había regresado de los cuarteles donde ayudaba acompañado de alguien.

-Kula... Pequeña ¿Podrias venir aquí un momento? -le pidió el cyborg mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás mientras veía bajar a la joven por la escalera

\- ¡Diana! - grito a todo pulmón mientras se balanceaba sobre su protectora

\- Mi pequeña niña ¿como has estado? ¿Te han cuidado bien?

-Si, Kula esta feliz de verte otra vez

\- Yo también lo estoy

\- Pero... ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, verás... Estuve ayudando con la nueva base que se ha puesto aquí, en Japón, estuve hablando con el general Haidern y los tres acordamos que lo mejor para ti sería que vivieras con nosotros en la base

\- ¿Los tres? - cuestionó el peliblanco apareciendo de la nada

\- Así es, el general, Máxima y yo - le respondió

\- ¿Que les hace creer que eso es lo mejor para Kula?

\- Mira Dash, en la base Kula estará protegida y también se ha solicitado que asista a una preparatoria no muy lejos de la base para que disfrute su "vida" juvenil

-Kula, ve por tus maletas, Ralph esta afuera esperando para llevarlas - intervino el cyborg

La joven subió a su habitación con una cara larga, se le podía notar un ligero semblante de tristeza y aún con el poco tiempo de conocerte fue notado por el moreno quien no dudo en seguirla dejando sólos a Máxima y Diana.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto tímidamente el moreno golpeando a la puerta viendola empacar

-Yo...Yo no... - le repondio volteando mirándolo fijamente por un momento, esto despertó un sentimiento extraño en el chico haciendo que quisiera ir a abrazarla y así lo hizo.

Entro a la habitación de la joven, cero la puesta con seguro y tímidamente abría sus brazos mostrándole empatía dejando que ella se abalansara sobre el abrazándolo fuerte mente siendo correspondida

-Kula no se quiere ir, me encanta vivir con ustedes

-No Kula, Diana sabe lo que es mejor para ti

-Pero...

-si te quedas aquí, nadie podría darte la vida que mereces... Esa que nos robaron, pero si te vas, las cosas podrían mejorar para ti

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Yo...

-Kula, date prisa querida, pronto obscurecera

Antes de que el moreno intentará responder fue distraído por la voz de Diana quien solicitaba a la chica cuanto antes, así que la separó gentilmente de él, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y dejar solas a ambas.

Unos minutos más tarde ambas bajaban y se dirigían a la puerta, el Cyborg las despido deseándoles suerte mientras el peliblanco miraba desde atrás la escena de como se marchaban.

-¿Asi que lo mejor he? - le recriminó el pelo blanco a su compañero mientras cerraba la puerta

-No me mires asi compañero

-responde

-Kula estará bien, tranquilo, pero dime ¿Por que te preocupa tanto? Hace apenas dos semanas no la tolerabas

-Eso a ti no te importa

Fue lo último que dijo para terminar subiendo a su habitación, pero Máxima tenía razón ¿Por que le preocupaba Kula? O acaso simplemente no quería que la alejaran de su lado...


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo IV**

**"No lo soy"**

***Cuatro meses después***

K se encontraba recostado en su habitación descansando y mirando el televisor después de un largo día de escuchar los regaños de Máxima sobre diversas cartas que aún les llegaban de los cuarteles Ikari, desde que Kula se había mudado las cartas de petición eran mas constantes y ese día tampoco era la excepción

-Hey compañero…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi habitación

-No es para que te pongas así

-¿qué quieres?

-Alguien te busca abajo y será mejor vallas

K decidió bajar a ver quién era la persona que lo buscaba, no acostumbraban a tener visitas cosa que se le hizo un poco extraño, de cualquier forma, él se encontraba aburrido y necesitaba distraerse.

-Hola K ¿Cómo has estado?- Habló una castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Sehira? ¿Haidern?

-Bien día joven Dash - habló el comandante

-¿Que hacen aquí?

\- bueno, seré directo con usted ¿ha pensado en la propuesta que le hemos hecho?

-Carajo, acaso no entiendes que no me interesa unirme a tu patético grupo.

\- K, que modo de responder es ese- intervino Seirah al notar el comportamiento tan alterado de su hermano.

\- Aún nos interesa mucho su participación aquí en Japón en un grupo especializado, entienda que lo necesitamos- volvió a hablar el comandante

-No me interesa

-Por que no lo considera, piense que es una nueva oportunidad para reformarse de su pasado

-¿Reformarme?- esa palabra fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la paciencia del moreno se terminó en ese momento- ¿Acaso le parece que soy un maldito criminal que en cualquier momento cometera un delito?

-No es lo que usted piensa, escuché...

-No, tu escúchame, no soy un jodido criminal y no necesito ningún tipo de reformación

-Entonces ¿que piensa hacer con su vida?

-Lo que yo decida sobre ella es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les interesa

Después de haber dicho esto K tomo sus llaves y se dirijo a la puesta saliendo de su casa sin prestar atención a los regaños de su hermana o Maxima.

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, la verdad es que a K le importaba muy poco lo que pasara dentro de ese lugar, sin embargo sabía que al considerar si quiera trabajar con ellos podría tener otro tipo de oportunidades que su vida actual le impedía.

Sin darse cuenta, el moreno caminaba por una calle concurrida por varios jóvenes con uniforme escolar, de entre todos ellos pudo divisar al otro lado de la calle a nada más y nada menos que a Iori Yagami quien pasaba por ahí, y aunque él no le tomo importancia se preguntó el por qué pasaba por un lugar tan concurrido y más por una zona escolar

Todo parecía ir con normalidad, la gente ya no hablaba del Monstruo que ataco en el torneo, pareciera como si fuese olvidado poco a poco, K no detuvo su camino, a lo lejos se veía a una niña de cabello Fresa rubio con un uniforme parecido al de aquellos jóvenes que vio hace un rato, así que decidió seguirla, se parecía tanto a esa pequeña niña, mientras la seguia, noto que se dirigía hacia los nuevos cuarteles de los Ikari.

Justo en la entrada esta niña volteo, K no tuvo más remedio que esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser visto.

-"Sabía que era Kula, mierda, casi me ve"-pensó -" ¿acaso estudia en esa escuela?"

El moreno se quedó pensando por un largo tiempo en la chica, hasta que creyó que era momento de volver, ahora ya sabía que era de la chica pero por algún extraño motivo algo le llamó la atención.

El moreno habrio la puerta y se encontró frente a un Máxima bastante serio, se veía enojado, frustrado, tal vez estaba molesto, eso solo podía significar una cosa... Regaño

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto secamente

-En ningún lugar- desvío la mirada

-¡¿Respondeme?!

-Maldicion, fui a asaltar un banco

-K' no es gracioso, no dejes que las palabras del comandante te afecten

\- ¡¿que no me afecten?!, Desde que conozco a ese imbécil me trata como si fuera un criminal, dime ¿encerio cree que después de todo lo que he pasado voy a pasarme al otro bando?

-K' escúchame

-No tu escúchame, él sabe perfectamente que no tengo ningún motivo para hacer algo en contra de ellos, Kula está con ellos por que el no confío en nosotros, mi hermana trabaja para ese hombre y aún así piensa que soy un criminal

-No se que pase por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero escúchame, el comandante no sólo te necesita por que crea que harás algo en su contra, si no por que eres un hombre con habilidades, también encontraron algo que nos involucra a todos

-¿Algo?

-Despues de que saliste, el comandante y Sehira hablaron sobre Verse

\- ¿El monstruo del torneo?

-Si, dijeron que su destrucción trajo con sigo la resucitación de varias personas, entre ellas la de Igniz

Los ojos del moreno se habrieron como platos al escuchar a ese hombre, aún que no dijo ni una sola palabra, en su rostro se podían notar¿Miedo?, ¿Furia?, ¿Odio?,¿Desprecio?, ¿Panico?; Su cabeza se hizo un lío total

\- ¿Estas bien compañero? - interrogó el cyborg al ver al moreno tenso

\- Dejame sólo

El peliblanco subió a su habitación con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, Máxima no evitó la acción del muchacho, sabía que la noticia no era bien recibida y que todos necesitaban digerir la información dada.


	5. capitulo 5

**Capítulo V**

**"Nuevos reclutas para los Ikari Warriors"**

K' despertaba tranquilamente después de una larga noche, no pudo consolidar muy bien el sueño por que su guante comenzaba a calentarse más de lo usual, no le preocupó tanto este hecho ya que no era la primera vez que le sucedía, aunque esta vez se sentía débil y comenzaba a marearse, sentía que el piso se le movía así que como pudo, salió de su habitación, para su buena o mala suerte el cyborg salia de tomar una ducha

-Max...-no tenía que decir ni una palabra, en su expresión se podía notar lo débil que estaba

-¿Que demonios te paso?

\- Es...el guante...se a calentado... demasiado

-¿Po...por que?

-No lo sé...Pero haz algo...¡Rapido!

-De acuerdo, entra a tu habitación y recuestate en tu cama, ire a ponerme algo de ropa y traeré algo para revisar te

Como pudo, el moreno volvió y se recostó como el cyborg se lo había pedido, muy pronto, este volvio con algunas herramientas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en caso de que al moreno le diese alguna infección.

Después de unas cuantas horas Máxima terminaba su examinación, al parecer había dado resultado, el joven no se quejaba más, también ayudó mucho las píldoras pra el dolor que le habían dado

-Pues bueno, no encontré nada, es muy extraño.

-Esto solo me ha pasado dos veces

-¿Dos veces?

-si, recuerdo que la primera fue cuando estaba dentro de los laboratorios de Nests, y la otra fue al terminar el torneo de KOF 2003

-Tal vez el problema no sea del guante, sino de tú el control del fuego, como sea creo que ya no te dará más problemas

El moreno miro su mano y asintió con la cabeza, casi inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomo una chaqueta y salió de su habitación siendo seguido por Máxima

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto el castaño mostrando interés

-Ire a dar una vuelta

-Pero hace un momento estabas muriendo y ahora quieres salir...

-Callate

El chico no le prestó atención a Máxima, solo tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa. Durante su trayecto miraba continuamente su brazo, no tenía idea si estaría mejor, pero no quería preocuparse por eso en este momento.

Había llegado al mismo lugar que el día anterior, y como ya lo esperaba, la pequeña niña de cabello celeste salía de la enorme escuela dirigiéndose a los cuarteles, al principio dudo un poco pero aún así decidió seguirla, hasta que nuevamente al llegar a la enorme entrada la joven volteo hacia atrás y como una broma de mal gusto, el moreno se volvió a ocultar detrás de un árbol.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela mi niña?- Pregunto Diana con una sonrisa

-Como siempre Diana, Kula quiere saber que hay para cenar

En ese momento Kula y Diana entraron a los cuarteles dejando a K un poco confundido por sus acciones, pensó por un momento que era extraño que el siguiese a esa niña que en su momento fue la persona más odiosa en su vida, pero después del festival al que ambos fueron, se dió cuenta que esa niña y el se entendían perfectamente.

\- "Tal vez ella no lo recuerde"- pensó el moreno dándose media vuelta

Decidió tardar un poco en volver a casa, haci que se adentro en un parque no muy lejano para sentarse en una banca, miraba con detenimiento a la gente que se pasaba por ahí, comenzaba a aburrirse hasta que al girar la cabeza se encontró a lo lejos con la silueta de Kyo Kusanagi.

-Lo que me faltaba- se maldijo el moreno, no quería pelear en estos momentos, pero no se encontraba sólo, esta acompañado por Shingo Yabuki y Athena Asamiya, también habia una chica castaña de cabello corto a la que no logro reconocer, parecía estar regañandolos a todos- Había olvidado que esos imbéciles eran japoneses

En el camino de regreso, K no pudo evitar pensar en Kula, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos, ya no eran los mismos, o eso era lo que él pensó hasta llegar a lo que solía llamar "hogar"

K entro como si nada, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, cada maldito pensamiento que llagaba a su mente no lo dejaban descansar, era como si aquellas veces que presentía una sensación extraña que hacía que su guante se descontrolaba estuviera regresando, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente.

-¿A dónde fuiste compañero?

-A ningún lugar

\- Entonces por que estás tan desconcentrado

-No estoy desconcertado

\- Se te hará costumbre salir a esta hora por que si es así tú podrías recojer a Kula de la preparatoria- se burló un poco

\- ¿Y yo por que?

-Por que siempre sales casi a la misma hora que terminan las clases

-No me molestes con eso, además ella tiene a sus protectores, ese no es mi problema

\- Ok, ok pero tal vez deberías decirme que te sucede

-Ya te dije que no es nada y ya no me molestes

-de acuerdo

-Ire a dormir un rato

K trato de conciliar el sueño, pronto una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente, la voz de alguien amenazante

***Sueño***

"Vamos, levántate maldito clon incompleto, tú y la traidora del Anti-K pagaran las consecuencias de haber traicionado a la organización que dominara el mundo"

-¡¿Igniz?!

"Jaja, es lindo que me recuerdes jodido traidor, sus días están contados, gracias a mis nuevos aliados los haremos pagar por todo"

-¡Imbecil! !No volveré a pasar por el mismo infierno dos veces por tu culpa!

"Pero que rencoroso, pero si así lo quieres, te quitaré todo lo que amas y la primera en pagar las consecuencias sera la anti-K' para que estés más tranquilo"

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, me la quitaste una vez, no lo volverás a hacer!

"Así que te enamoraste de la mocosa, así la venganza será más dulce"

-Yo no me enamoré, ya lárgate de mi mente

"Así que crees que es tu mente"- Igniz creo una esfera de luz enorme y terminó por lanzarsela al moreno-" este es tu fin, jajajaja"

***Fin del sueño***

K despertó de golpe, su respiración era pesada y estaba sudando , todos los problemas que les causo a él y a todos los que lo ayudaron, no era nada bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento

"Solo espero que no quede ningún rastro de ustedes cuando todo esto termine, ningún maldito traidor será perdonado"

-¡Igniz ya lárgate de mi cabeza!- grito K desesperado sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, una serie de "recuerdos" pasaron muy rápido por su mente: un niño en un automóvil, una jaula compartida, gente que lo lastimaba, Igniz y otro hombre colocándole el guante...

-K, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Máxima entrando a su habitación, se preocupó al ver a su compañero tan mal, incluso sus ojos se veían ligeramente cristalizados por algunas lágrimas

-Vámonos- dijo K levantándose de su cama y limpiándose el rostro

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-Estarán en peligro si se quedan en ese lugar.

-¿Quiénes?

-Kula, Sehira, los demás, nosotros

-Oye tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño no tienes que precipitarte

K salió corriendo de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por máxima ninguno dejo de correr, al llegar a donde se alistaban los Ikari, entrando de una forma muy escandalosa llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Donde esta Sehira?- pregunto el peliblanco a uno de los guardias

-No tengo permitido dar ese tipo de información así que le voy a pedir que se retire

-¡Imbecil!- K' lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo del suelo con una mano y comenzó a amenazarlo con la otra en llamas- Dime donde esta mi hermana A H O R A

-La...la señorita Wh...Whip esta en una Jun...Jun...Junta en la sala principal.

El moreno suspiro pesadamente, bajo al guardia y corrió hacia el enorme edificio,finalmente, después de tanto correr; K y Máxima llegaron a una sala de conferencias, en donde se encontraban Haidern, Ralp, Clark, Leona y Whip.

-Sehira

-¿K'? ¿que haces aquí?

-necesito toda la información que tengan sobre los resucitados

-¿Se puede saber para que la necesitas?- le pregunto Máxima llegando inmediatamente atrás de K

-¿Quieren que trabaje aquí o me equivoco?

-¿Pero?

\- Me parece una buena decisión joven Dash - Dijo Haidern mientras se acercaba al moreno

-No te confundas, no voy a vestirme igual a tu patético grupo y tampoco seguiré ninguna de sus ordenes

-Mientras siga las mías, no habrá problema

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión niño, creí que no te gustaban los soldaditos?- Dijo en tono burlón Ralph

-¡Cállate!, lo que yo decida no es asunto tuyo.

-Cálmate niño, solamente era una pregunta.

De esta manera K entro a trabajar con los Ikari sin dar a conocer sus motivos, siendo seguido por Maxima…


	6. capitulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

**"Hola de nuevo"**

Después de la charla que Máxima y K' tuvieron con Haidern, este les pidió que lo esperarán fuera de la sala de juntas mientras ellos terminaban de tratar de reorganizar y acomodar todos sus documentos.

-Bien, coronel guíe a nuestros reclutas el lugar donde se quedaran y muestrenles las instalaciones- anuncio Haidern al militar

\- Si señor - respondió saliendo de la sala viendo fijamente a los hombres - Bien muchachos siganme, daremos un paseo

-¿Un paseo?- interrogó con desconfianza el moreno

-Les mostraré las instalaciones y el lugar donde se quedarán

Dicho lo último, Ralph comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambos hombres, primero les mostró las salas de juntas, el laboratorio, la cafetería y los archiveros donde se juntaba toda la información de las misiones; después en la parte exterior les mostró el área de entrenamiento y el área de pruebas y en la parte trasera se encontraban pequeñas casas

-crei que este lugar era más grande- mencionó el moreno viendo la diferencia de tamaño en comparación a la de Estados Unidos.

-Ese era el plan niño... Pero si queríamos pasar desapercibidos en cierta cantidad en la población, reducimos el plan de construcción a sólo un tercio de lo planeado

Después de un largo recorrido, Ralph los llevo directamente a su habitación, al entrar en ella se podía ver que era una de las casas, tenía dos habitaciones un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina comedor

-Bien, Leona les traerá su orden del día y el área de la que se encargarán

-De acuerdo -respondio el Cyborg mostrando su gratitud

-Por hoy es todo, los dejaré solos para que se acomoden

El coronel salió dejándolos solos, ambos hombres veían con detenimiento la casa en la que ahora estaban, no era tan grande pero eso ya no importaba debido a que ahora estarían más ocupados que de costumbre.

-Hey K' este lugar no está tan mal

-Supongo que no - respondió desinteresadamente mientras se acercaba a una ventana para abrirla y tener un poco de luz

-Me pregunto por que son tres casas... Es como si supieran que al final accederíamos a su propu...

-¡Mierda! - grito el moreno mientras cerraba y se alejaba de la ventana

-¿Que te sucede?- cuestionó asomándose para ver lo que lo había asustado cuando casi inmediatamente sonó que alguien tocaba la puerta, el cybor se acercó para abrirla pensando en que tal vez sería Leona.

-¡Max!- grito mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar al hombre

-Hola mi pequeña Kula- respondió recibiendo su abrazo- ¿Como has estado?

-Muy bien... Pero ¿Donde está K' ? Lo vi por mi ventana

-"Tal vez por eso se asustó"- pensó - el esta en la cocina, ¿por que no vas a hacerle compañía mientras yo iré a ver a Diana?

-De acuerdo

La chica sin dudarlo corrió al lugar donde se encontraba el moreno, cuando llegó, el se encontraba de espaldas así que una idea se le ocurrió, comenzó a caminar muy silenciosamente para evitar ser escuchada, cuando estaba apunto de asustar al chico este en un movimiento rápido se da la vuelta y termina abrazando a la chica, cosa que sorprendió mucho pero terminó accediendo un poco ruborizada

-Estas a salvo- suspiro el chico sin mirarla

-¿A salvo?- cuestionó confundida -hasta ahora no he estado en peligro

El moreno reaccionó al instante soltándola y desviando su mirada, ¿La abrazo sin querer? O tal vez se alegraba de verla...?

-¿Por que te vistes así?- cuestionó el moreno viendo la ropa de Kula y tratando de cambiar de tema

-Bueno, es mi uniforme escolar, aún no me lo e quitado- mencionó un poco avergonzada

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada en un largo tiempo, el silencio comenzaba a volverse un poco incómodo para ambos hasta la puerta principal abrirse.

-¿Kula... -Estas aquí?- pregunto la guardiana de la joven

-Ammm, si- contestó tímidamente

-Kula, ¿que haces aquí? Aún no has terminado tu tarea- le dijo en un tono molesto mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Pero...

-nada de peros jovencita... Vamos a casa

Diana tomo a Kula de la la mano obligandola a caminar con ella y a despedirse de K' y Máxima mientras salían rápidamente por la puerta principal dejando muy confundidos a ambos por la nueva faceta que habían adquirido ambas.

-¿Feliz compañero?

-¿De que?- respondió un poco confundido

-De volver a ver a Kula

-Callate, no me molestes con eso

-¿Por que no?, Si se ve que ella te preocupa

El moreno ya no dio respuesta, solamente e quedó callado analizando las palabras del Cyborg, y tenía razón, Kula le preocupaba y mucho, pero no era solamente por su sueño, tal vez le preocupaba en otro aspecto que aún no tenía muy claro, pero no pensaba decir nada, muy dentro de él sabía que aunque Máxima fuese ya muy cercano a él, no lo entendería.

-Hey K', ¡K'!

-¿Que?- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿En que tanto piensas?

-En nada...Iré a buscar mi habitación

El muchacho salió de la cocina dejando muy confundido al Cyborg quien sólo se limitó a verlo alejarse lentamente.

-¿Sera posible que él...?- se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada y saliendo de sus pensamientos fue directamente a abrirla


	7. capitulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

**"¿Conociendote o enamorándome?"**

K' había tenido una larga noche, casi no podía consultar el sueño, el abrazo que le dio la chica lo mantenía muy pensativo, algo distraído y un poco incómodo, cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco la misma imagen llegaba a su mente hasta que al fin casi al amanecer pudo dormir escasamente por unos cuantos minutos hasta que...

-K' ¿aun sigues acostado?- pregunto el enorme hombre habriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de su compañero ya que había estado tocando por algunos minutos sin ninguna respuesta.

-Zzzz

\- Lo siento mucho amigo pero tengo que hacerlo...- el Cyborg se aproximó lo más cerca que pudo de la cama del moreno, al principio dudo un poco pero tenía que levantarlo de alguna manera así que aún con un poco de nerviosismo tomo el colchón de ambos extremos arrojándolo aún lado de la cama dejando al moreno en el suelo con el colchón sobre él.

-¡¿Que carajo pasa contigo maldito peadaso de chatarra?!- le grito mientras se levantaba

-Lo siento pero tenía que levantarte de alguna manera- se excusó el hombre-Toque tu puerta pero no me respondías así que no me dejaste otra opción

-Y no podias solamente ¡Pedirmelo moviendo un poco mi cabeza o algo en lugar de tirarme la maldita cama encima!

-Ahora que lo dices... Tienes razón

-imbecil

-Bueno ya pasó ahora vistete que hoy es nuestro primer día

-¿Primer día de que...?

-Hoy comenzamos con nuestros labores en los cuarteles

El moreno sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero fue e el que tuvo la idea de unirse así que no podía poner peros. Dándole igual la situación, busco su ropa en el estante... Para su mala o buena suerte no había ningún traje verde o con apariencia de camuflaje como los demás, sólo habían pantalones del mismo material que los militares pero en color gris obscuro sin ningún estampado, una playera blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón que por obvias razones no pensaba usar, se coló su guante negro en la mano izquierda y salió de su cuarto.

Máxima y K' se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones de Haidern donde los había solicitado tiempo antes, al llegar ahí también se encontraron con Ralph, Clark, Leona, Whip y Diana.

-Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, tengo que informarles de algo muy importante

-¿De que se trata general?- pregunto Ralph mostrando interés

-Bueno, al parecer en la parte sur de Japón se han estado registrando varios encuentros entre "pandillas" que atemorizan a la gente del lugar.

-¿Si sólo son pandillas otro escuadrón debería poder encargarse?

-Lamento decirle coronel que este es un caso especial, aún que no se hayan registrado bajas en la población, uno de nuestros camiones trato de ser interceptados. El problema no es el camión si no la persona que trató de hacerlo

-¿quiere decir que solo fue una persona la que trató de asaltar el camión?

-Asi es, y no solo eso, también posee la habilidad de crear, controlar y expulsar fuego, pero no es de un tono carmesí como el de la gente que práctica algún arte ancestral si no...

-Purpura ¿no es así?- intervino Leona

-Asi es - afirmó el comandante

-Pero, eso significaría que el que trata de asaltar nuestra base es...

-Iori Yagami

-General, no creerá que es Yagami, por el tiempo que llevamos en este país, sabemos que ese hombre es muy poderoso, es uno de los más ricos, temidos y respetados de todo Japón- aclaro Clark

-Pues mientras no sepamos nada, el es principal sospechoso.Este es el plan, hoy en la noche, hemos solicitado otro camión, necesito que uno de ustedes lo manejé y que el resto se oculte en el interior del vehículo para interceptar al ladrón.

-General, creo que lo más prudente sea que alguien vigile a Yagami en el transcurso del día para estar más prevenidos por si realiza algún acto que podamos usar en su contra- agreo el Cyborg

-Tiene mucha razón... K' ¿Podrias encargarte de una investigación encubierta?

-¡Yo no voy a...!

-Diana- interrumpió la voz de la joven de hielo-Ya me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde

-" te quitaré todo lo que amas y la primera en pagar las consecuencias sera la anti-K' para que estés más tranquilo"-llegaron de repente las palabras de Igniz a la cabeza del moreno al momento que veía a la chica alejarse- De acuerdo

-¿Ah?- se preguntaron todos viendo como este se ponía de pié

-Yo vigilaré a Yagami a partir de ahora- dijo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para evitar preguntas

-A veces no se que pasa en la mente de mi hermano- se disculpó la castaña tratando de entender su tan repentino comportamiento

K' salió de la base y trató de buscar entre la multitud de alumnos a la peli naranja hasta que al fin la encontró y fue corriendo hacia ella mientras en su mente sonaba muchas veces "¿por que?"

-K' ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer niña, sólo te vi de paso y creo que te alcance

-¿Me alcanzaste?-pregunto sin comprender mientras el moreno se daba cuente de su error

-Ammm, si te alcance, caminas muy lento para llevar prisa

-No llevo prisa, es sólo que quería que me alcanzarás... Te vi cuando saliste de la base, aunque a decir verdad no creí que tendrías para acá

-Niña astuta

\- Y bien...

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Me mostrarás al K' divertido?

-No soy divertido

\- Bueno K' gruñón creo que ya llegamos, me tengo que ir

K' miro a su alrededor, habían llegado a la preparatoria donde Kula estudiaba, al principio se quedo facinado con la enorme instalación que tenía al frente y también el como llegaban los demás alumnos a la escuela con su grupo de amigos.

-¿Por que haces esto?- cuestionó aún con asombro el moreno

-¿A que te refieres?

-Venir aquí... No le veo ninguna importancia

-Bueno, Diana siempre dice que es por mi bien

-Y que hay de ti

-De...de mi

-Si, ¿que es lo que Kula opina al respecto?

-Bueno, yo quisiera estar con ustedes, en casa, apoyándolos... Se que no soy de mucha ayuda y que sólo soy un estorbo, pero...

-¡Eres una tonta!

-Pero yo solo...- la joven estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-No digas que no eres de mucha ayuda, nos has ayudado a todos más de lo que te imaginas y no quiero volverte a escuchar llamarte a ti misma estorbo, ¡¿Me oíste?!

\- K' - la joven lo miro con asombro, nunca en su vida lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera tan alentadora, a él moreno tardo en reaccionar, cuando al fin lo hizo se tomó su tiempo para analizar sus palabras dandose cuenta de lo que había hecho haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- Olvida lo que dije... Lo hice sin pensar- se excusó bajando la cabeza

\- Siempre haces todo sin pensar -Dijo un poco sonrojada mientras se daba la medía vuelta - Adiós K'

El moreno la vio irse, mezclándose entre la multitud de alumnos, no sabía por qué la ayudaba a valorarse a si misma, tal vez lo hacía por apatía, por lástima o tal vez por que se preocupaba por ella, pero algo si era seguro... Por más que intentara, durante todo el día no hiva a poder sacarse de la mente el rostro de la pelinaranja sonrojado en todo el día...


	8. capitulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**"La otra cara de la luna"**

Después de un tiempo analizando sus acciones, K' no pido sacarse de la mente el rostro sonrojado de la chica, cada vez que volvía a su mente, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy deprisa. Trato de no darle mucha importancia hasta que a lo lejos, mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, a lo lejos divisó a cierto pelirrojo, al parecer este no noto su presencia, hací que el moreno tuvo que empezar a realizar su trabajo.

Aún que era fastidiante para el moreno el seguir a otra persona, ahora era su trabajo.

El moreno siguió a Yagami durante todo el día: Primero lo siguió hasta una productora musical; luego fue a lo que era una extremadamente lujosas mansión rodeada de guardias.

-¿Pero cuanto dinero tiene este imbécil?- se preguntaba mirando a lo lejos como entraba a la morada hasta que el teléfono celular que le habían dado comenzó a bribrar

"Hola niño ¿Que tal va nuestro objetivo?"

-¡No me llames niño soldado inutil!

"No es para que le grites a la bocina"

-Tsk

"Recuerda que ahora soy tu superior así que tienes que llamarme coronel"

-Sueñas maldito bastardo

"Cambiando el tema ¿En donde está Yagami ahora? ¿Algo sospechoso?"

-Nada, por la mañana fue a su empresa, después de eso fue a su departamento a cambiarse y se dirigió a una productora musical con su guitarra, ahora está en su mansión

"Enterado, continua con el operativo sin ser descubierto, pronto sera la hora"

El moreno colgó y guardo el teléfono en una de sus bolsas, mientras veía el crepúsculo que marcaba el fin del día, ese bello tono naranja le recordó a cierta personita dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa hasta que nuevamente el pelirrojo salió de su mansión y en entró en su auto, por obvoa lógica, el moreno tuvo que ir tras él.

Al no tener auto, K' tuvo que correr lo más rápido para que pudo, hasta que se encontró solamente con el auto del Yagami estacionado en el frente de un parque,aturdido por la situación, trato de buscar a aquel hombre, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Recostado sobre una fuente, fumando, parecía estar deprimido, al parecer para el moreno, esto hiva a tardar pues mientras un cigarrillo se acababa siempre sacaba el otro.

***En algún otro lugar**...*

El operativo había dado inicio, Máxima asumió la posición de conductor mientras Haidern les daba órdenes a través de comunicadores.

Llevaban casi media hora de camino hasta que una fuerte llamarada púrpura hizo que las llantas del vehículo se pincharan deteniendo el camión.

-Parece que ya está aquí- anuncio Ralph haciendo que los demás subieran la guardia.

Las puertas del vehículo fueron abiertas rápidamente aprisionando al poseedor de llamas purpuras quien comenzaba a tratar de safarse de aquel agarre hasta que en un movimiento rápido, la peliazul le arrojó un dardo tranquilizante a aquella persona haciendo que está callera profundamente dormida.

**"Momentos más tarde"**

Haidern había llegado lo más pronto posible.

-¿El plan funciono?- le preguntó a él segundo al mando

-Si señor.

-Bien, Iori Yagami estas arr...

-General- lo interrumpió Ralph- este no es Yagami... Ni siquiera es un hombre

\- ¿A que se refiere coronel?

\- la persona que ataca nuestros vehículos no es un hombre, es una mujer, una niña

\- ¿A quien llamas niña viejo?- se escuchó la voz de la joven quien se encontraba atada de brazoz y piernas

-¿Quien eres tú ?- pregunto el general incandose frente a ella estando a la misma altura.

\- Soy Akiha

-¿Akiha?- cuestionaron todos

-Si, Akiha

\- ¿Por que atracabas nuestros camiones?

-Atraco los camiones para atraer la atención de alguien muy importante... Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y quería probar cuanto se preocupaba por mi, pero creo que lo mejor será que valla a buscarlo a casa personalmente

-Ve a buscarlo... Pero con una condición- hablo Haidern

\- ¿Condición?

-No quiero volver a verte por aquí ¿Te quedó claro?

-Si viejo... Ahora sueltenme

Los militares dejaron libre a la joven, ella solamente se despidió con una sonrisa irónica y se fue la más rápido que pudo sin decir más...

-Crei que lo mejor será que volvamos a los cuarteles - hablo el general

-si señor- Respondieron los militares al unísono

\- General- interrumpió el cyborg - creo que deberían de llamar a K'

-Tienes razón-

El general tomo uno e los celulares y llamó al del joven informándole que debería de volver, el chico recibió la orden y espero a que Yagami se fuera de ahí para el también irse a casa.

**RESPONDIENDO A MANU:**

**si leí el review que dejaste, y de hecgo te conteste en el otro fic, pero tranquilo, lamento no subir capitulo tras otro, la escuela consume**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo IX

"¡Porque me importas!"

\- K'... K'... Vamos k' despierta- el cyborg trataba de levantar a su compañero quien se encontraba profundamente dormido sin ninguna señal de poder despertar pronto.

Por su parte el moreno había tenido otra noche difícil, no sólo estaba cansado de seguir a aquel hombre, si no también por todo el "Papeleo" que Haidern lo habia obligado hacer, obligándolo a dormir hasta ya muy tarde.

\- Muy bien compañero, no me dejas otra opción -bufo para si mismo mientras volvía a tomar el colchón como en aquella ocasión y arrojarselo encima.

-¡¿Y ahora por que tu...?!

-antes de que te quejes, trate de despertarte de todas las maneras, esta es la única que funciona- de excuso el castaño

El moreno desvío la mirada en señal de desagrado, era cierto, ya era un poco tarde así que sin decir nada se puso de pie y fue directamente al baño para hacerse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

*Momentos después*

En la sala de juntas, estaban nuevamente todos reunidos, todos a excepción de Leona.

Todos tomaron asieto esperando al general mientras cierto moreno perdía una dura pelea en contra de su sueño tratando de cualquier forma posible no dormir.

-Buen día caballeros - hablo el comandante entrando en la sala de juntas.

-¿Por que llegas tan tarde viejo?- hablo el moreno muy molesto

\- K' ¿que modo de responder es ese?- intervino su hermana un poco molesta, puesto a que estaba sentada al lado de él.

-Tranquila Whip... Ya se le pasará, esta de mal humor por que casi no pudo dormir- la tranquilizó el cyborg

-Bien -retomo Haidern la palabra- El día de hoy Leona se ausentará... Su disturbio a aumentado y comienza a salirse de control, Ralph y K', nesecito que ustedes la vigilen

-¿A caso me viste cara de niñera?- protestó el moreno- bastante tuve con Yagami el día de ayer

-Joven Dash, esto es más preocupante de lo que cree

-¿Que tanto?

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Nests y con Igniz

-"te quitaré todo lo que amas y la primera en pagar las consecuencias sera la anti-K' para que estés más tranquilo"- comenzaba a odiar alguna palabra relacionada con Nests, siempre que la mencionaban para K' era común recordar aquella parte de su ''sueño" que siempre lo hacía reaccionar aceptando los trabajos de mala gana.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-siendo así, empiesen mañana...

Haidern salió de la sala dejando a todos muy preocupados,

El moreno estaba totalmente desconcertado ¿Por que aparecía repentinamente el disturbio? ¿Que tendrá que ver todo esto con Nests?

-¡Niño!- gritó Ralph cerca del rostro de éste sacándolo de su mundo

-¡¿Que quieres?!- respondió de la misma manera

\- vámonos

-¿ A donde?

-Tenemos que cuidar de Leo.

-El viejo dijo que lo hiciéramos mañana

-¿Y dejar que un guardia cualquiera cuide le ella? Eso ni hablar, así que camina

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación de la peli azul, ella se encontraba bastante pálida, se le notaba muy débil y no parecia tener energía alguna.

Ambos psaron casi todo el día a su cuidado, Ralph estaba totalmente preocupado por su compañera...se veía totalmente diferente a las otras ocasiones.

Mientras que el peliblanco estaba comenzando a aburrirse haciendo más difícil el mantenerse despierto, a esto sumándole que no quería volver a hacerla de "niñera" y su paciencia estaba comenzando a llegar al límite.

-No entiendo por que debemos cuidar de ella, creí que esto era normal.- hablo el moreno para romper el silencio

-Pues no lo es, una vez Chizuru dijo que el disturbio sólo se presentaba cada vez que sucedia algo con Orochi

La tarde transcurría lentamente, Leona no se veía con buena cara, al contrario, su estado estaba empeorando considerablemente preocupando a los militares.

De un momento a otro, se comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos y un violento golpe al muro de cristal alertó a ambos hombres.

-¡¿Ahora que demonios le pasa?!- interrogó el moreno alejándose del muro.

-Creo que se acaba de despertar violentamente

-No, ¿Enserio?

-Mocoso, deja de hacer bromas y llama al general, esta habitación no la contendrá por mucho tiempo

Sin ninguna objeción, el peli blanco corrió lo más rápido que podía por la amplia área de entrenamiento. Al dar con la sala de juntas, inmediatamente entró sin importarle que estuviesen ahí todos, al parecer hablaban de algo serio con Kula pues tenía la cabeza baja

-¡Viejo!

-K' cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables ni entres de esa manera- le reclamo la castaña

-Luego me jodes con eso, viejo, es Leona, se está descontrolando más

-Esto es malo- respondió el mayor comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Que hacemos general?- cuestionó el hombre rubio

-Llamaré a alguien, Whip, Clark, tomen el lugar del coronel, joven Dash, tu y Ralph quiero que estén en la puerta principal a las 200 horas

El General salió lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a su despacho, dejando a todo el mundo muy alborotado tratando de cumplir las órdenes de su superior.

-K'... ¿Estas bien?- se acercó la pequeña joven

-¿Me veo bien?- respondió con ironía

-Bueno, en realidad...- el semblante alegre de la joven se apagó, dejándolo preocupado.

-No... No era en serio- volteo a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie- sólo estoy un poco cansado

-Se te nota, todo el mundo sabe como se comporta un hombre con sueño...

-Nunca había tenido un trabajo, y ahora tengo un maldito horario, tengo deberes y...

-Y tienen que llamarte por tu "apellido", tienes ir a todos lados y no tienes tiempo para tí... Se que se siente.

-¿Como podrías saberlo? No trabajas aquí

-Por que es lo mismo que estar en la escuela, me levanto temprano, cumplo deberes, me llaman por mi "apellido" y no tengo tiempo para mi

k' tomo asiento, al parecer su conversación hiba a ser un poco larga, también le indico a Kula que hiciera lo mismo, pocisionandose frente a él.

-Hace un momento.. Estaban hablando contigo- dudo un momento- ¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno...- la joven bajo la cabeza- Diana está molesta conmigo por una situación en la escuela

-¿Que hiciste?

-Hoy no entre a la escuela, fui a un pequeño parque y Diana se enteró... Luego le dijo a todos, si no hubieras llegado seguirían diciéndome que es muy peligroso y ...

-Es que lo es- la interrumpió- No entiendo por qué hiciste algo así

-queria divertirme... Y yo no le veo nada de peligroso a eso

-¿Nada?, ¿Acaso no sabes la situación que se está presentado?

-Si lo sé, pero puedo cuidarme sola... Si Nests siguiera funcionando ya nos habrían atrapado

-¡¿Es eso lo que esperas?! ¿Que te atrapen y no podamos ayudarte?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡¿Entonces por que?!

-¡¿No entiendo por que me dices todo esto?!

-¡Por que me importas!- "¿que dije?"- pensó

-¿Que dijiste?

El moreno hablo sin pensar o ¿Era realmente lo que quería decir?, Ya no sabía nada, aprovechó la ausencia de personas y la tomo desprevenida atrayéndola hacia el en un calido abrazo sin saber por qué lo hacía

-Me ... Me importas...muc..mucho- estaba ¿Taratamudeando?- por eso no quiero que algo malo te pasé, y Diana, Máxima y todos ellos tampoco

-Yo...yo no- la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse- no quería preocuparlos, sólo quería divertirme un poco

-Gracias K'- se acomodó mejor en sus brazos con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor por parte de ambos

*Fuera de la sala*

-Te dije que K' podía ayudarla a entender Diana.. -hablo con una larga sonrisa la castaña

-Supongo que tendré que agradecerle después- respondió la guardiana

-¡Whip! ¡Date prisa o el coronel se molestara!- se escuchó un grito

-¡Ya voy teniente!


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo X

"¿Relacion?"

Las puertas de los Ikari se abrieron, eran grandes los cuartos en donde ellos trabajan, incluso se veían más grandes por dentro que por afuera

-Hermano, a que venimos aquí- habló una pequeña pelirroja

-La razón por la que te traje aquí es Porque aparte de nosotros hay alguien más que posee el disturbio- respondió el mayor de los Yagami

-Creia que sólo el disturbio afrectaba a nuestra familia

-Pues ahora sabes que hay más

-Si hay más como nosotros... Por que venimos a una base militar ¡Este lugar no me gusta!

-No comienses a quejarte

-Y quieres que ayude a que esa persona lo controlé o a que la mate he he…

Una voz interrumpió a el pelirrojo quien estaba listo para dar una respuesta, era Heidern acompañado de Ralph y K'.

-Gracias por venir joven Yagami- decía Heidern extendiéndole una mano al pelirrojo como forma de saludo

-No vine por que quisiera

-Por favor...

-Sabes que no soportó a las personas que tienen el poder de Orochi sin tener una relación cercana con él.

\- Lo se fue por eso que lo llame- el pelirrojo levanto su mano correspondiendo al saludo del general- además, ¿Qué haces aquí Akiha?, te dije que ya no te quería ver por Japón.

-Sé que me dijiste eso, pero me quedaré aquí y ayudaré a mi hermano con esto…

-¿Tu hermano?

-Mi nombre completo es Akiha Yagami, soy hermana de Iori Yagami- el pelirrojaoja volteo a ver a su hermano quien solamente mantuvo una actitud de indiferencia

-Si le haces algo te mataré Heidern-Agrego Iori defendiendo a su única familia.

\- No se preocupe Yagami, vamos

Haidern comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes pasando al lado de sus subordinados

-Con que la vestía del clan Yagami tiene una hermana, eso es algo que no se sabe todos los días- mencionó K' en forma de burla

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca, copia barata de Kyo Kusanagi.

\- ¿A quién llamaste copia barata?

-Ja, además de estupido estas sordo

-Maldito seas Yagami

-Deberias educar mejor a tus perros Haidern

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelear bastardo?

K' y Iori estaban a punto de comenzar un pelea cuándo de repente una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, era el cuarto en donde se encerró a Leona mientras llegaba Iori. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Leona ya estaba enfrente de los Yagami y militares

-Ya…. Ga……. Mi…..- fue lo que se alcanzó a decir Leona

-Akiha, encargarte de esto

\- este sí.

Akiha también entró en disturbio, todos vieron la diferencia entre el disturbio de Iori y su hermana, la pose no era encorvada, no tenía humo saliendo de su boca, Tenía control sobre el disturbio, no total, pero si había una enorme diferencia

-Hermano quieres que la maté.

-No, sólo déjala inconsciente, la llevaremos con Chizuru.

-¡No le hagan daño!- gritaba Heidern, era la vida de su hija, la que peligraba. A su Vez Ralph miraba la situación con mucha preocupación, y esa preocupación aumentó cuando Akiha dijo una frase muy significativa de los Yagami.

-Leona Heidern, ¡¡¡ Acabaré pronto con tu sufrimiento!!!

Y así empezó una batalla, Akiha lanzaba fuego por suelo y aire, Leona Respondía esquivando cada ataque, saltó y ya se encontraba atrás de Akiha, lista para darle un golpe certero que tal vez dejaría inconsciente a Akiha, en se escuchó algo.

\- ¡¡¡¡Se acabó el juego, ahora sufre, llora, grita y muere!!!- Yagami atacó a Leona y está calló inconsciente al suelo, su disturbio desapareció poco a poco.

Haidern comenzó a correr hacia el cuerpo de su hija levantándolo en sus brazos, al igual que el coronel.

-nos la llevaremos- el pelirrojo se acercó a ambos hombres- vendremos hasta que logré controlar una parte de este poder

-Espérame hermano, no me dejes aquí.

-Tch dejarás que se valla así nada más Heidern.-Dijo K' viendo como este le entregaba a su hija y se alejaban lentamente

-Yagami y esa niña han sido los únicos capaces de dominar medianamente el disturbio, serán de gran ayuda Para Leona.

\- ¿Y si no lo son?

-Maldito mocoso- Ralph le dio un sape al moreno haciendo que este se quejara- no seas pesimista

-Vuelves a tocarme y te mueres

\- Eres raro niño, aquí eres la indomable bestia que se hace llamar K' Dash... Pero con la mocosa eres una ternurita jaja

-¡Callate ya!

K' puso cara de pocos amigos, cosa que en ese momento no le ayudaba mucho ya que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, no sabía si por que tal vez lo habían descubierto hablando con la pequeña dama de hielo o por la vergüenza de que lo llamaran "ternurita"

-Solo espero que su relación no afecte en las misiones joven Dash - aclaro el superior colocando una mano sobre si hombro

-¡¿Cu... Cual...mal...maldita re...re... relación?!

-Jajaja me encantaría que vieras tu rostro en este momento niño, ya no se si eres moreno o rojo

-Coronel, deje de molestar a nuestro recluta y valla a redactar su informe

-Si señor

Ambos hombres se alejaron dejando totalmente sólo al chico, su rostro ardía, pero por primera vez no era de odió, si no de vergüenza...pero... ¿Vergüenza de que? ¿Que relación llevaban Kula y el? Pero más importante aún ¿Que sentía por ella?

-K' !!!!!!!!! - un grito lo saco de su mundo y emprendió camino para encontrarse con la persona que lo llamaba.


End file.
